


I'm So Sorry 'verse

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four modern AU's that have Finn and/or Poe saying 'I'm so sorry'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who discovered Modern AU's on the internet? Yes, that's right - me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I've had a really awful day so I started kicking a car out of frustration and it turned out to be your car I'm so sorry' AU.

“Dude! What the hell?!” A voice shouted.

Finn looked up from where he was kicking the car’s tyre. He wasn’t having a good day. It’d started when his roommate Slip had stolen the last of the coffee (bastard), then there had been delays on the train to work. When he’d finally got to work (an hour late), he’d been told that he was being ‘let go’ due to the economic situation. Fucking First Order Corporation. Finn hated them.

“What?” Finn said, with a hard kick to the car. He knew it wasn’t the car’s fault he was unemployed, but it felt good.

“That’s my car you’re kicking.”

The owner of the car looked concerned for his car’s sake, and Finn realised he should probably stop kicking the car now.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” Finn said, running a hand down his face, “I’m having a bad day, and I should defiantly go now.”

He stepped back and tried to walk away, noticing that the owner was pretty cute, with tousled black hair, and a body that really fit the suit he was wearing.

“Hey wait!”

“What do you want?” Finn said, turning back around to face the owner. He wasn’t normally this rude, but again: he’d lost his job.

“What could be so bad that you have to take it out on the car?”

And oh _fuck_ , this guy just had to be one of the rare humans that actually cared about random people who did stupid shit on a daily basis, didn’t he? Finn shrugged, wanting to get out of there, “Just lost my job.”

“Yeah? That sucks.” The owner tilted his head, contemplating something, “I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Finn,” He replied, shaking the hand that was offered a moment later, “But why do you want to know my name?”

“So, Finn,” Poe said, smiling just a little, “I can offer you a job.”

“Really? You’re going to hire the guy who was beating your car up?”

Poe shrugged one shoulder, and damn, if that movement didn’t make his suit even tighter, then Finn was an asteroid. Poe said, “Yeah, it’s seems like the right thing to do. Plus it means my car won’t be getting kicking anymore.”

_How was this guy even real?_

“You know what I’ll take the job, despite not knowing what it is.” Finn said, “And could you actually tell me what it is, ‘cause that’d be great.”

Poe laughed, “Sure thing bud. This way.”

Finn fell into step with his new…boss he supposed? And wondered how this was his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We were playing a pickup game of basketball and I elbowed you in the face and that's a lot of blood I'm so sorry' AU.

In Poe’s defence, it wasn’t his fault. Well, not entirely. It was Finn’s nicely toned arms, and his fine chest, and the way sweat stuck his white t-shirt to his brown skin. It was mainly Finn’s fault.

“Finn, I’m so sorry!” Poe said, kneeling next to Finn, who was cursing and clutching his nose, blood pouring out of it, “I’m so sorry!”

“I’m fibe.” Finn said.

“No, you’re not.” Poe said, helping Finn (his secret crush) up onto his feet and leading them towards his flat, which was thankfully only on the second floor.

“I can’t come in your blat.” Finn protested, but Poe pushed him through the door and towards the bathroom, determinedly not thinking about pushing him in the other direction, towards his bedroom. He thought Finn would look absolutely ravishing against his white bedsheets, writhing in pleasure as he discovered all the parts of his body that made Finn groan. But now was _not_ the time.

He had Finn sit on the toilet while he shoved a load of toilet paper at him, directing him to put his head back.

“This wasb’t necessary Poe.”

And maybe it wasn’t, but Poe wanted to help. He would always want to help Finn, in whatever it might be. He said, “It was my fault. I want to help.”

Finn’s shoulders slumped, “Fibe.”

After about five minutes, the blood flowing out of Finn’s nose ceased and Poe was suddenly all too aware of how close he was standing to Finn. He took a step back and promptly fell into the bath. He groaned.

“Oh my God! Poe! Are you alright?” Finn said, looking concerned as Poe stood back up, swaying slightly.

Poe thought that it was like heaven, hearing Finn so concerned about him. He smiled, despite the slight throbbing his head was doing, saying, “I’m ok Finn. Really. Don’t worry.”

“Shall we get out of here before either of us get hurt again?” Poe said, stepping out of the bath and walking towards the bathroom door.

“Y-yes. That’s a good idea.” Finn replied, a smile on his face.

Finn’s bright smile made something in Poe’s chest go tight with pleasure. He found himself wishing that Finn knew how he felt. But he never would, unless a miracle happened, and in Poe’s experience, they didn’t. Or, at least, they didn’t happen to _him_. He would have to deal with being his (first) friend.

Finn followed Poe into his kitchen/living room.

“You want a drink?” Poe asked, rifling through his fridge, hoping to find a couple of bottles of beers.

“Yeah, sure.” Finn answered, from where he was reclining on Poe’s couch.

Once Poe had found the beers (they were with the fruit in one of the drawers for some reason), they sat down and talked about everything that had happened since they’d last talked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Being a bike courier is great for my legs and it makes me good money and I meet hot people by running them over I'm so sorry' AU.

Finn loved his job, and not just because it was great for his legs. It was seeing the happiness on people’s faces when they got their package that gave him a sense of true satisfaction. Plus, it was a really nice day, the sun was out, it wasn’t raining, and he was flying through the air. He crashed onto the ground a few feet along from his bike and the parcels on the pavement.

“Oh fuck!” Finn said, pushing himself off the ground and looking at the man he’d crashed into. The man was on the pavement, groaning quietly.

“I’m so sorry!” He rushed over, and held out a hand for the – _incredibly hot_ – man to help him sit up.

The dark-haired man blinked slowly, and then said, “Who are you?”

Grimacing, Finn rubbed the back of his neck, saying awkwardly, “I’m – I’m Finn, and I…er…knocked you over. Completely by accident of course!”

“Um. Ok. I’m Poe.”

“Hi Poe, I honestly didn’t mean to knock you over.”

Poe smiled, which was slightly worrying for Finn. The man had just had a blow to the head after all. He asked, “Are you ok?”

Poe squinted, “Yes?”

“You don’t sound too sure about that.”

“Maybe I’m just too star-struck by the guy who knocked me over.” Poe smirked, dark eyes flashing with mirth.

“I – what?” Finn gaped, blinking rapidly. The hot guy did _not_ just tell him that; he didn’t. Finn was dreaming, that was the only solution.

“Star-struck by you Finn,” Poe said, “Because you are gorgeous.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you really are.” Poe stood up.

Finn’s eyes widened as he stood up, it honestly sounded like Poe was flirting with him. But that couldn’t be right. People didn’t flirt with him; they flirted with his friends. He just wasn’t that lucky. He shook his head slightly, remembering that he was actually on a job, which he needed to get on with.

“I need to get going,” He said, feeling sad when Poe’s face fell, “But I can give you my number and we can text sometime?”

Poe’s face lit up with a smile, “Sure! Yeah that’d be great!”

After Finn gave Poe his phone number, he picked up the parcels off the pavement, and righted his bike, putting the parcels in the basket on the handlebars. He then said goodbye to Poe with a heavy heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Running is supposed to be good for your health except I seem to have sprained my ankle and I took you out with me I'm so sorry' AU.

Poe, unlike his friends, liked exercise. He liked the feeling of a good run after a day of just sitting in class all day. It made him feel productive.

Now however, he was on the floor, clutching his right ankle.

“Fuck, shit, ow.” He muttered.

Just Poe was debating trying to get up, someone fell over him and crashed down next to him. They promptly swore loudly.

“I’m so sorry!” Poe said to the man, “I’m really, really sorry!”

The man blushed, pushing himself up off the ground, “No. I’m sorry, I should’ve seen you! I didn’t mean to trip over you.”

Poe smirked, despite the pain in his ankle, “Did you have a nice trip?”

“Really dude? You’re gonna say that?”

Poe shrugged, “Yeah, why not? It’s the first thing that came into my mind.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Funnily enough, that’s what my friends say too.” Poe said, accepting the man’s hand to help himself up. He then half-hopped, half-staggered to the nearest bench and sat down. The man sat down next to him.

“What’s your name then?” Poe asked, as he gently rolled his trackie bottoms leg up to survey the damage. He honestly didn’t think there’d be much outward damage, but it couldn’t hurt to check.

“Finn.”

“Poe.” He replied with a smile, as he pressed down gently on his ankles, assessing the pain. It wasn’t too bad. He thought it was only sprained, which was good.

“Are you alright now?” Finn asked after a few quiet minutes of Poe silently admiring the beautiful man sat next to him.

“I’d be better if you gave me your number.”

Finn raised an eyebrow, saying, “You really think that’s going to work?”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

“You’re injured! I tripped over you!” Finn said.

“And? You’re very nice to look at, and I like you, and I want to go out with you at some point.” Poe paused for a second and then added, “Preferably in the near future.”

“Really?”

Poe thought Finn looked shocked to be asked out. Or maybe it was Poe telling him that he was hot. He nodded definitively, “Really.”

“Um… Ok.”

Poe grinned and fished his phone out of his pocket, which hadn’t – thankfully – been damaged by his impromptu fall. They exchanged numbers and, after Poe promised Finn that he would text him soon, they parted ways – Poe to his shared flat, and Finn to wherever he lived.

Poe thought that the run had been a definite success, despite the slight pain in his ankle. Getting Finn’s number had been so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this 'verse, which is sad. But we all know that it won't be long before I'm back.
> 
> Kudos/comments are love.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are lovely.


End file.
